Marauders Family
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Drabble-drabble singkat tentang keluarga Marauders yang dilalui setiap harinya dengan kehangatan keluarga dan tawa bersama Harry, Lily, James, Sirius, dan Remus.
1. Rutinan Malam

Mungkin untuk beberapa dari kalian yang pernah membaca Time Turner, pasti tahu kalau aku menyukai fiction dengan Genre Family dan Humor. Karena itu sekarang kubuat Fiction dengan genre tersebut dengan memakai keluarga Harry disaat dia masih bayi. Sebelum insiden Voldemort. Ini adalah fict dengan drabble-drabble singkat tentang kehidupan Marauders dan Harry sebagai keluarga. Tanpa Peter, tentu saja. Enjoy!

Love,

Raiha

* * *

><p>Suara tangisan yang nyaring itu terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya.<p>

Lily mengeluh pelan dan berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Seharusnya Lily sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan rutin seperti ini, namun dari dulu Lily memang bukan wanita yang bias bangun sangat pagi. Bahkan tengah malam.

"Ngh…" keluh Lily pelan dengan tidak jelas.

"Shhh, tidur saja lagi, Lily. Aku akan mengurus Harry." Bisikan James terdengar oleh Lily yang masih setengah tidur.

"Tidak," Sergah Lily cepat, "sudah satu minggu penuh ini kau yang terus-menerus mengurus Harry. Kau juga butuh istirahat, bodoh. Biarkan aku yang mengurus Harry," gumam Lily tidak jelas.

James tertawa kecil, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Tidur saja Lily, aku akan segera kembali."

Muka Lily langsung menyerngit tidak suka, namun dia memang sangat ngantuk. Jadi dia menggumamkan "Maaf," yang terdengar seperti gerutuan, lalu tertidur kembali.

James menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Lily, dan segera berlari ke kamar Harry. Ketempat asal dimana tangisan itu muncul. Dengan panik James berlari sepanjang lorong menuju kamar Harry, dan dalam hati ia merutuki kebiasaan bayi yang sering menangis pada tengah malam.

Begitu ia sampai, James langsung membuka pintu kamar Harry dan segera menghampiri bayi mungil yang tangisannya mulai mereda setelah bayi itu melihat James. Senyum yang lebar merekah di wajah James dengan sendirinya, "Hey, kawan kecil."

Tangisan Harry mulai mereda sedikit, "Uuuu,"

James tertawa, "Apa yang membangunkanmu, Harry?"

Harry hanya menelengkan kepala sedikit dan bertepuk tangan.

James mengangkat Harry dari box bayinya dan menggendongnya, "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Daddy akan selalu membuatmu senang dan tertawa. Daddy akan selalu melindungimu," bisik James di telinga Harry.

Harry kembali tertawa, begitu pula dengan James, yang tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Lalu Harry menunjuk keluar kamar dengan angkuh, "Uuu!"

"Kau mau kesana?" James ikut menunjuk ke arah luar kamar Harry.

"A… Uuu…"

James menggendong Harry keluar kamar, lalu berhenti, "Ada apa disini, Harry?"

Harry bertepuk tangan dan menunjuk ke arah dimana terletak kamar James dan Lily.

"Oh, kau mau bertemu Mummy?"

"Ooo…" wajah mungil Harry menyerngit, menunjukkan kesedihan yang polos.

James memeluk Harry lebih erat dan mengelus pipi bulat Harry, lalu berjalan sepanjang lorong, "Harry, ibumu itu bukan orang yang bisa dibangunkan jam segini. Kau harus tahu, aku pernah membangunkannya tepat jam 12 malam waktu aku masih di Hogwarts dulu, dan aku dikutuk habis-bahisan olehnya," James tertawa sendiri mengingat hal itu.

Harry menyerngit, "Ui…?"

"Benar, Ibumu memang menyeramkan. Tapi walaupun begitu, Ibumu sangan menyayangimu, Harry. Dia sangat mencintaimu."

James sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, lalu membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Setelah masuk dan menutupnya lagi (berusaha sehening mungkin), James meletakkan Harry dikasur, yang dengan segera berusaha merangkak mendekati Lily.

"Harry," gumam Lily pelan, bibirnya membentuk senyum hangat.

Lily memeluk Harry, masih dengan mata terpejam, dan menciumi pipinya yang berisi.

James ikut berbaring di sebelah kanan Harry, lalu memejamkan matanya juga, "Aku mencintai kalian berdua," gumamnya.

"Aku juga," sahut Lily.

"U!" Harry bertepuk tangan menyetujui, disambut oleh tawa lemah dari James dan Lily,


	2. Warm Morning

Marauder's Family

"Afu!" Harry menjerit nyaring dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sirius yang baru saja datang.

"Pagi, pup, aku membawa sesuatu untukmu," Sirius menggendongnya dan cengiran lebar merekah diwajahnya, "Oh, dan hey, Lil's, dimana Prongs?" tanyanya dengan suara lebih keras.

Lily keluar dari dapur membawa senampan sarapan untuk Harry, "Dia masih tidur, mungkin akan bangun sebentar lagi. Semalam Harry menangis… lagi."

"Dan kutebak kau tidak mengurusnya… lagi." Sirius tertawa mengejek.

"Diam," bentak Lily sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu perhatiannya teralih kepada Harry, "Hey sayang, bagaimana pagimu? Mummy membawakan mu sarapan yang lezat," katanya lagi dengan sura yang lebih lembut dan hangat.

"Pilih kasih," gerutu Sirius.

Lily memelototi Sirius selama sedetik, lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur Harry dan mulai menyuapi Harry, "Jatahmu ada di dapur, ambillah, kau kemari untuk numpang sarapan, kan? Kau seharusnya mencontoh Remus, kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau berumah tangga dan—"

Ting, Tong.

Belum sempat Lily membukakan pintu, sang Remus Lupin masuk seolah-olah itu adalah rumahnya, dan tersenyum kepada mereka semua, "UWII!" Harry bertepuk tangan senang.

"Pagi, Harry, Lily, baunya enak, masak apa kau pagi ini?" Remus menanyai Lily.

"Tunggu, aku tidak disapa?" Sirius bertanya sewot.

"Hey Pads," Remus memutar bola matanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku minta sarapan? Dan dimana James?"

Lily menyerngit tidak suka, memandangi Remus dan Sirius dengan tajam, "Sampai kapan kalian akan mandiri? James saja sekarang sudah bisa masak! Tunggu saja, mulai besok kalian akan kuajari cara memasak dan—"

"Itu tidak akan membuat kami berhenti untuk mengunjungi kalian, Lils," Sirius tertawa.

Lily mengerang, "Ambil di dapur," keluhnya.

Remus dan Sirius segera berlari ke dapur dengan cepat. Lily mengambil ketenangan sementara itu untuk menyuapi Harry lagi.

Setelah mereka benar-benar sudah hilang, Lily menggerutu kepada Harry seolah-olah Harry mengerti, "Kau tahu? Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengajari mereka bagaimana caranya memasak. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Hestia bisa bertahan dengan Sirius, tapi setidaknya Hest bisa masak jadi Sirius tidak akan mati kelaparan. Kalau mereka bakalan setiap hari datang kemari dan pulang lagi pada larut malam, kenapa mereka tidak sekalian saja tinggal disini? Merepotkan sa—"

Klontang!

"Ada apa?" Lily berteriak.

"Kami baik-baik saja!" balas Remus panik.

Lily menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu mencium kening Harry, "Maaf, aku harus mengurusi teman-teman ayahmu yang bod—"

"Lily, kau tidak boleh berkata-kata yang tidak baik di depan Harry!" terdengar teriakan Remus lagi.

"Werewolf jelek," gerutu Lily.

"Aku dengar itu juga!"

Lily menyuapi Harry sekali lagi, lalu berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"James! James! Apa kau sudah bangun?" panggil Lily kesal.

"Ada apa? Apa mereka sudah datang?" suara serak James karena baru bangun terdengar samar-samar.

"Benar!" Lily berteriak kesal, "Jadi turun dan suapilah Harry sementara aku mengurusi teman-temanmu yang bod—"

"Lily!" serentak suara Remus, Sirius, dan James memperingatinya.

"Argh!" Lily menghentak kesal ke dapur.

Dan begitulah pagi yang hampir setiap hari dialami Marauders. Kasihan, Lily. Namun itulah yang selalu melengkapi hari para Marauders. Kebersamaan.


	3. Mamah and Da!

Marauders Family

Harry bermain dengan mainan snitch-nya yang bisa terbang sungguhan, namun hanya setinggi 30 cm. Wajah kecilnya mengerut sementara Ayah dan Ibunya sedang berbincang-bincang di sofa. Mereka mengobrol seolah-olah mengabaikan Harry yang sedang duduk di antara mereka. Seolah-olah Harry tidak dianggap.

Harry membiarkan boneka snitch-nya terbang sekali lagi, lalu menangkapnya dengan bangga, mencoba mendapat perhatian dari Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apa-apa. Hanya sekilas senyum dari Lily, dan sudah, hanya seperti itu.

Wajah Harry makin mengerut. Harry turun dari sofa dengan hati-hati dan berhasil. Lalu dia merangkak ke kaki Lily. Memeganginya. Wajahnya semakin mengerut, sampai…

"HWAAA!" Harry menangis kencang.

Lily dan James, yang sedang mengobrol, langsung terkesiap, mengangkat Harry dari karpet dengan panik, dan berusaha menghibur Harry. Sirius dan Remus segera keluar dari dapur dengan panik, lalu menghampiri Harry, "Hawihehawa?" Tanya Sirius dengan mulut yang dipunuhi biscuit-biskuit buatan Lily.

"Telan, Sirius. Aku tahu kau memiliki sifat anjing di dalam dirimu, tapi setidaknya bersikaplah yang rapih di depan Harry," Lily memukul lengan Sirius pelan.

Sirius memutar bola matanya, namun tetap menelan makanannya, "Harry kenapa?" tanya Sirius sekali lagi dengan lebih jelas.

Lily langsung memeluk Harry dengan reflex, "Entahlah. Aku tadi sedang mengobrol dengan James, lalu tiba-tiba Harry menangis."

James menarik Harry dari gendongan Lily, lalu menghapus air matanya, "Ada apa, Harry? Apa Padfoot melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Hei!" protes Sirius yang diabaikan total.

Sesaat ruangan itu hening. Hanya terdengar isakan Harry, lalu, "HWA!" teriak Harry. Dia mengambil mainan snitch-nya dan melempar benda itu ke kepala James.

James meringis setengah terkejut, sementara butuh usaha keras untuk Sirius dan Remus agar tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat James diperlakukan seperti itu oleh anaknya sendiri. Namun berbeda dengan Lily,

"Harry James Potter! Dari mana kau belajar hal itu? Harry, kau tidak boleh melempar-lempar benda ke orang tuamu. Itu namanya tidak sopan, mengerti?" Lily memandangi mata Harry.

"Benar Harry, dengarkan Mummy mu," James mencubit pipi Harry dengan gemas.

Mata hijau Harry membulat memandangi James, lalu dia membuka mulutnya. Serentetan kata yang tidak jelas keluar dari bibir mungil Harry, sampai akhirnya—

"Mamah."

Hening.

James, Sirius, dan Remus menganga memandangi Harry dengan shock, sementara mata Lily membulat karena shock dan terharu.

"H-Harry, coba kau ulangi lagi."

"Maaamaaaah," ucap Harry senang.

"Kau dengar itu…?" James berbisik.

Lily menangis sungguhan sekarang. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena senang dan terharu. Ini adalah kata pertama yang seumur-umur pernah Harry katakan selain kata-kata aneh seperti; "Auu!" atau "Uiiii?".

Sirius masih menganga, "Coba kau ulangi lagi, Harry."

"Mamaaaaah?" Harry cemberut melihat wajah Lily ditutupi.

"Sepertinya Harry ingin melihat wajahmu, Lily." Remus memberi saran.

Perlahan, Lily menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar kepada Harry, "Iya, Harry?"

Harry tertawa senang, lalu bertepuk tangan, "MAMAH!" jeritnya.

"Aku disini, Harry." Lily merebut Harry dari James dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Tunggu," sergah James tidak suka, "Kalau Harry bisa mengucapkan 'Mamah', pasti setidaknya dia juga bisa mengatakan 'Daddy' atau 'Papah'. Harry, coba kau bilang Daddy."

Harry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha mencerna ucapan ayahnya barusan, membuka mulutnya, lalu…

"DA!" ucap Harry lantang dan percaya diri.

"KAU DENGAR ITU? PADS, MOONS, KAU DENGAR ITU?" James tertawa bangga dan meloncat-loncat di atas sofa.

Lily memeluk Harry lebih erat lagi. "Coba ucapkan lagi, Harry."

"Mamah! Da!" Harry berkata dengan bangga.

"Tunggu, itu tidak adil," Sirius merebut Harry dengan lembut, lalu membuat Harry melihat matanya, "Harry, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Coba kau katakan, 'Padfoot'".

"Tidak, Harry, coba kau katakan 'Moony'. Itu jauh lebih diingat, bukan?" Remus duduk disebelah Sirius, berusaha mengalihakan perhatian Harry dari Sirius.

"Ha?" Respons Harry melihat kedua pria itu.

"LIHAT? LIHAT? Dia hanya ingin mengucapkan namaku!" James membusungkan dadanya, "Dan Lily tersayang, tentu saja," katanya cepat-cepat setelah mendapat tatapan super 'manis' dari Lily.

"Tidak, Harry, coba kau…"

"MAMAH! DA!" potong Harry cepat, lalu bertepuk tangan. Melihat itu, James dan Lily segera memeluki Harry lagi. Obrolan mereka terlupakan. Well, itu tidak penting. Harry jauh lebih penting daripada obrolan yang sudah terlupakan itu.

Dan Harry sudah tidak lagi terlupakan.


	4. Fist Step

Marauders Family

James, Sirius, dan Remus sedang duduk di karpet. Ketiga Marauders itu sedang memandangi Harry, yang sedang berdiri dengan bantuan Lily. Mereka bertiga mengulurkan tangan mereka, berharap Harry akan jalan. Otak kekanakan mereka berpikir, kalau Harry berjalan ke salah satu diantara mereka, maka orang itulah yang paling Harry sayang.

Jadi, sekaligus latihan berjalan untuk Harry, mereka juga sekaligus bertaruh akan siapa yang akan disapa lebih dulu oleh Harry. Biasanya Lily tidak mengizinkan hal ini, tapi hari ini Lily mengizinkan mereka karena mereka berjanji akan memasak makan siang dan makan malam untuk Lily. Karena merasa Lily butuh istirahat, akhirnya dia mengizinkannya dengan setengah hati.

"Ayo Harry, jalan ke Daddy," James tersenyum lebar dengan wajah penuh harapan.

Harry hanya tersenyum, masih menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan bantuan Lily, yang tertawa sekaligus memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak, Harry. Lebih baik kau berjalan ke ayah sesungguhmu yang tampan ini," Sirius mengedip ke Lily, yang memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam, sementara James meninju lengannya hingga membuat Sirius meringis dan bergumam, "Aku hanya bercanda, Prongs."

Remus memutar bola matanya karena kelakuan kedua Marauders itu, lalu sambil tersenyum kepada Harry, dia berkata, "Apakah kau tahu kalau rambut hitam mu itu hanya transfigurasi? Kau sebenarnya anakku, Harry. Jadi sudah sepantasnya kau berjalan ke arahku karena kau menyayangiku."

"MOONY/REMUS!" James dan Lily berteriak bersamaan, diikuti oleh lengkingan suara Harry yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak terima.

"PMS, Prongs?" Remus tertawa.

"Diam," geram James.

"Baik, baik." Remus mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Lily mendelik ke Sirius dan Remus, "Kadang aku bertanya-tanya umur kalian yang sebenarnya itu berapa."

"Aku 21 tahun, Lily, seharusnya kau tahu itu." Sirius cemberut.

"Benarkah? Kukira kau 5 tahun. Maaf, Sirius." Lily memutar bola matanya, lalu melepas Harry pelan-pelan.

Ketiga Marauders itu segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Harry, memandanginya dengan tatapan serius. Tangan Lily masih terangkat, untuk jaga-jaga agar Harry tidak akan jatuh.

Setelah satu menit penuh Harry bisa berdiri tanpa jatuh, Lily menurunkan tangannya.

"Ayo, Harry, jalan!" seru James antusias.

Wajah Harry diliputi keseriusan, lalu dia melakukan langkah pertama.

Lily dan para Marauders menelan ludah, gugup.

Langkah kedua.

Tangan Lily sudah siap-siap untuk menjaga tubuh Harry.

Langkah ketiga… Dan jatuh.

Lily segera mengangkat tubuh Harry dan menghiburnya, mengatakan kalau itu tidak apa-apa, menjaga agar Harry tidak menangis. Harry memang tidak menangis, tapi dia cemberut. Harry menarik-narik tangan Lily dari tubuhnya. Meminta untuk berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan.

Dengan cemas Lily menurutinya, tapi masih berjaga-jaga.

Setelah 14 kali percobaan, dan gagal setiap kalinya, Lily menyerah, "Guys, kurasa hari ini cukup. Bagaiman kalau kita lanjutkan saja besok? Kasihan Harry."

James, Sirius, dan Remus, semua mengangguk sambil menghela nafas dengan berat hati.

"Mau minum? Akan kuambilkan." Lily bangun berdiri.

Melihat itu, diam-diam Harry ikut berdiri tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua.

"Yeah, kami minta Fire—"

"Bagaimana kalu Butterbeer saja?" Lily tersenyum manis kepada mereka semua.

Ketiganya mengangguk gugup.

Lily berjalan ke dapur. Harry melihat Lily berjalan, lalu mencoba lagi.

"Mamah!" jeritnya sambil berjalan ke arah Lily.

Lily berbalik, dan matanya membulat begitu melihat Harry berjalan ke arahnya.

Ketiga Marauders itu juga gelagapan, mulutnya terbuka.

Harry berjalan terus sampai akhirnya dia sampai ke Lily dan memeluk kaki Mummy-nya.

Lily tersenyum dan berjongkok, memeluk Harry, dan menggendongnya, "Well, dia lebih menyayangiku daripada kalian semua," Lily mengedip kepada mereka bertiga dan berjalan ke dapur bersama Harry di gendongannya sambil tertawa, meninggalkan James, Sirius, dan Remus menggerutu macam-macam.


	5. Bad Words

Haaaaaai! Maaf aku baru bikin lagi. Kemaren2 aku pergi selama 3 hari. Nih, chapter baru. Happy New Year!

Love,

Raiha.

* * *

><p>Marauders Family<p>

"Yo, Prongs, apa Daily Prophets sudah datang?" Sirius menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja dengan Harry dipangkuannya.

Hanya disaat-saat seperti inilah Sirius bisa berbuat seenaknya dirumah James dan Lily—bukan berarti dia tidak pernah berbuat seenaknya, tentu saja. Tapi biasanya setiap ada Lily, apapun hal buruk yang dia lakukan pasti selalu akan terhenti. Padahal dulu sebelum Harry lahir, Sirius bisa seenaknya melakukan apa saja. Apa saja. Tapi begitu Harry lahir, seluruh peraturan di rumah itu diubah kembali oleh Lily menjadi lebih… membosankan.

Tapi karena Lily sedang pergi berbelanja sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu dengan Hestia... well, tidak apa-apa. James toh tidak akan keberatan.

"Belum, Pads. Lagipula tidak ada berita baru dari Orde. Apa yang kau harapkan?" Sahut James yang tengah bermain catur melawan Remus, "Dan tolong pastikan tidak ada jejak kakimu diatas meja saat Lily pulang nanti."

Sirius dan Remus mendengus bersamaan, suami takut istri, eh? Tapi memang, mereka berdua yang bukan suami Lily pun memang takut kalau Lily sedang marah, "Entahlah, berita tentang tertangkapnya Malfoy keparat? Terbunuhnya brengsek Bella? Voldy Moldy akhirnya bisa menumbuhkan hidung pesek jelek sialannya?"

Remus meringis melihat ratunya di hancurkan oleh benteng James, lalu dia menatap Padfoot dengan pandangan sinis, "Bisa bayangkan apa yang akan Lily lakukan kalau dia tahu kau mengatakan kata-kata itu didepan Harry?"

Sirius nyengir lebar kepada Remus, lalu kepada Harry, "Kau tidak akan mengadu kan, kawan?"

Harry mengangguk sambil membalas cengiran Sirius, memperlihatkan kedua giginya, "Pafoo!"

Ting, Tong!

"Aku pulang!" suara Lily terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Mamah!" pekik Harry senang, lalu merangkak ke sofa dan berdiri berpegangan ke kepala Sirius.

Terlihat sosok Lily, diikuti dengan Hestia di belakangnya, "Hey Harry, Mummy merindukanmu."

Hestia mencium kening Harry, lalu berjalan memutar sofa dan duduk dipangkuan Sirius.

Lily otomatis mendelik kearah mereka, "Bisakah kalian tidak melakukan hal senonoh di depan Harry? Dia masih kecil dan aku tidak ingin otak dia tercemar seperti otak James."

"Oi!" protes James yang diabaikan.

Hestia tertawa dan turun dari pangkuan Sirius, "Harry juga suatu saat akan memiliki pacar, Lils."

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang," gerutu Lily, "Dan turunkan kakimu, Sirius."

Sirius segera menurunkan kakinya tanpa diperintah dua kali.

Harry mengulurkan tangannya kepada Lily, tanda ingin digendong. Lily dengan segera menurunkan semua barang bawaannya dan menggendong Harry.

"Mamah," ucap Harry pelan.

"Ya, sayang?" Lily tersenyum lembut.

"Pafoo," ucap Harry lagi, dengan wajah serius namun kilatan jahil dimatanya sekilas terlihat oleh James dan dia langsung tertawa keras. Remus yang mengerti langsung ikut tertawa juga.

Lily mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa dengan Sirius?"

Hestia mendelik kepada Sirius yang tampak gugup, "Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" bisiknya.

"Pafoo, bengsyek, kepayat, iyalan," kata Harry serius, lalu tertawa dan bertepuk tangan ceria. Tawa James dan Remus semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mulut Lily langsung membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna sementara yang tersangka sedang meringis karena disikut oleh Hestia sekeras mungkin.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" jerit Lily keras, memberikan Harry kepada Hestia, yang sengaja menjauh dari Sirius yang siap diterkam oleh Lily.

Sirius mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Persetan kau tidak sengaja! Kau tidak seharusnya berkata hal-hal seperti itu kepada Harry! Oh sial, dimana—"

Lily membeku seketika. Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri dan dalam hati berharap Harry tidak mendengarnya.

Terlambat.

"Da," panggil Harry kepada ayahnya yang tertawa semakin keras, "Mamah biyang syial!"

Dan tidak ada yang bisa James lakukan selain tertawa keras bersama Sirius, Remus, dan Hestia.


	6. Scary Face

Marauders Family

Suara tawa Harry terdengar di dalam rumah itu. Lily, James, dan Remus yang menonton juga ikut tertawa, entah kenapa, seburuk apapun keadaan Dunia Sihir saat ini, tawa Harry bisa menenangkan mereka dari kekhawatiran mereka terhadap kawan-kawan Orde yang yang sedang diutus untuk melaksanakan misi berbahaya dengan risiko nyawa.

Apa yang bisa menyebabkan Harry tertawa—lagi—hari ini? Kita lihat. Tidak ada Sirius sama sekali. Lantas mengapa itu membuat Harry tertawa?

Tidak ada Sirius, tentu. Tapi ada anjing hitam yang besar, yang sedang ditunggangi oleh Harry.

"Sirius, jangan cepat-cepat," perintah Lily cemas.

James merangkul sitrinya dan memutar bola matanya, "Kau terlalu khawatir, Lily. Harry tidak akan kenapa-napa."

Sirius mengeluarkan tawanya yang menyerupai gonggongan.

Harry mencengkeram bulu-bulu Sirius dengan erat untuk berpegangan agar tidak jatuh, "Pafoo!"

Sirius berlari-lari kecil lagi mengelilingi ruang tamu itu, diikuti oleh tawa Harry. Harry menjerit senang dan mulutnya yang mungil itu terbuka dengan lucunya.

Sirius berhenti di depan sofa dimana Lily memintanya untuk berhenti dengan satu tatapan menyeramkan.

"Mamaaaaaaah," keluh Harry saat Lily mengangkatnya dan mendudukkannya didepan Sirius yang masih berada di sosok Anjing-nya.

"Tidak Harry, sekarang sudah siang. Kau harus makan siang, lalu setelah itu tidur," Lily mengecup keningnya, lalu pergi ke dapur membuat makan.

"Ibumu benar, Harry." Remus menemaninya di karpet.

Harry hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bulatnya yang mengerut. Kedua tangan Harry terangkat, menyentuh wajah Anjing Sirius. Matanya terpaku kepada mata abu-abu milik Sirius.

Hening.

James hanya mengangkat alis sementara Remus memangku Harry.

Kerutan kecil muncul di antara kedua alis Harry, seola-olah dia sedang menahan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba Harry memutar balikkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Sirius, dan mencengkeram baju Remus, "HWAAA!" teriaknya.

Remus dan James segera menghibur Harry sementara Sirius merubah dirinya menjadi wujud manusia. Lily juga kembali dari dapur, "Apa yang kalian lakukan kali ini?" tanyanya cemas.

Ketiga Marauders itu mengangkat tangan masing-masing secara bersamaan. Lily menghela nafasnya dan menghampiri Harry, lalu menggendongnya, "Ada apa, sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Padfoo… c-celaaam…"

Sekali lagi, saudara-saudara. Hening.

Lalu seolah tidak dapat menahan kuasa, Lily tertawa, diikuti dengan seluruh Marauders itu.

Sirius nyengir, lalu mengambil Harry dari Lily, "Lihat, Harry. Aku sudah tidak dengan wujud Pad—"

"HWAAA!" tangis Harry lagi, wajahnya sangat lucu.

Tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan wajah Sirius yang merasa dikerjai oleh Merlin.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	7. Naughty Cat

Sirius duduk berdua di sofa bersama Harry kecil, bermain beberapa mainan Harry. Si bayi tertawa, tersenyum, dan bertepuk tangan, namun terlihat sekali Sirius yang sedang menjaganya terlihat bosan. Sirius senang bisa bersama Harry, namun lambat laun Sirius mulai bosan.

Hari ini adalah harinya untuk menjaga Harry karena Lily, James, dan Remus sedang menjalankan misi untuk Orde. Hestia berada di sana juga untuk menemaninya, namun dia saat ini sedang membuatkan makan siang dan Sirius benar-benar bosan.

"Meow..." Sirius menoleh ke bawah dan melihat kucing peliharaan Lily berusaha merangkak naik ke sofa.

Harry yang menyadari kucing itu segera turun dari sofa dan meletakkan kedua tangan gemuknya di pinggangnya. "Gak!" serunya.

Sirius tertawa pelan melihat itu.

Kuku-kuku kucing itu sedah menancap di sofa, siap melompat, namun Harry memukul kucing itu sehingga kuku-kukunya terlepas. "Sofa Pafoo, ucing gak!" serunya sambil memukul-mukul kucing itu.

Sirius tidak tahan, Harry terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat melakukan itu, jadi ia membiarkannya.

Kucing itu menggeram kepada Harry dan Harry melempar salah satu mainannya ke si kucing. "Ucing gak!"

Geraman terdengar lagi dan kucing itu melompat kepada Harry dengan tiba-tiba. Harry yang kaget dengan lompatan dari kucing itu langsung berteriak. "Pafoo! Ucing nakal! Pafoo!"

Kepala Hestia langsung terlihat dari balik pintu dapur. "Sirius, jaga Harry yang benar!" serunya, lalu menghilang lagi ke balik pintu.

Sirius langsung mengambil kucing itu dari Harry dan menaruhnya jauh-jauh. Namun kucing itu tidak mau mendengar dan malah kembali ketempatnya untuk mencakar pipi tembem Harry. Harry berteriak, namun tidak menangis. Harry berteriak dan melempar mainannya lagi ke si kucing dengan tampang puas.

Sirius langsung mengangkat Harry dan menenangkannya. "Sudah, Harry, sudah... Tidak apa-apa..."

"Gak! Ucing nakal, Hawy gak suka!" berontak Harry sambil mencoba turun dari gendongan Sirius.

Harry langsung melompat begitu gendongan Sirius mengendur, dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Hestia yang sedang membawa nampan keluar langsung memelototi Sirius setelah melihat itu. "Kenapa dengan Harry?"

Sirius mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak salah! Salahkan si kucing nakal!"

Hestia mengendus dan menaruh nampan itu di meja, namun tidak membiarkan Sirius menyentuhnya. "Ayolah, Hest!" rengek Sirius.

Hestia menunjuk ke arah lantai, dimana mainan Harry tercecer kemana-mana. "Bereskan dulu."

Sirius menggerutu dan mengangguk, mulai memunguti mainan-mainan itu.

Tiba-tiba Harry kembali lagi dari kamarnya dengan banyak mainan tertampung di bajunya. Dia berlari ke arah si kucing, lalu menumpahkan mainannya di sofa, membuat Sirius dan Hestia berhenti melakukan kegiatan masing-masing untuk mengawasi apa yang akan dilakukannya. Setelah menumpahkan mainan-mainan itu, Harry melemparkan mainan itu satu persatu ke si kucing, yang mencoba untuk mencakar Harry.

Hestia terkesiap dan mengangkat kucing itu dengan panik, lalu menaruhnya jauh-jauh. Namun Harry tidak berhenti melempar mainannya. "Ucing nakal! Ucing nakal!" serunya.

Sirius terlalu geli untuk mencoba menghentikan Harry. Dia membiarkan Harry melempar mainan-mainan itu sementara Hestia mencoba untuk menenangkan Harry.

Dan Lily yang sudah masuk ke rumah sejak semenit lalu tanpa disadari mereka semua langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Sirius terloncat kaget sementara Hestia melemparnya pandangan kesal.

Lily menonton seluruh adegan itu dengan wajah sama kesalnya. Dia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan menunjukkannya ke si kucing sambil bergumam, "_Petrificus Totalus_."

Kucing itu membeku dan Hestia maupun Harry mulai menenang. Hestia berdiri dari lantai sambil mengangkat Harry ke dalam gendongannya, yang sudah tidak memberontak. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, memelihara kucing bukanlah ide yang bagus," katanya kesal.

Lily memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu itu sekarang."

James yang melihat itu semua dengan tatapan geli langsung terkekeh bersama Sirius.

Benar, kucing bukanlah ide yang bagus.


	8. Naming

**Naming**

"Ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau James Junior?" James tersenyum lebar, namun ditanggapi dengan banyak gelengan kepala. "Ayolah, kenapa tidak? Nama itu bagus!"

"Tidak sebagus Sirius Junior, James," kata Sirius menanggapi. "Ya kan, Lily?" tanyanya kepada Lily yang menggelengkan kepala kepada kedua pria dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan mau menamai bayiku dengan nama kalian," kata Lily tegas.

Remus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa dan duduk disebelah Lily sambil memakan coklat batangan. "Bagaimana kalau Albus?"

"Tidak!" jerit Lily sambil tertawa juga, yang diiringi setelah itu dengan tawa James dan Sirius.

Remus seperti sedang berpikir. "Charlus?"

James, Lily, dan Sirius terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, James menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak? Itu bagus kok," kata Lily, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung James.

"Benar, James, nama Ayahmu keren, dan dia juga orang baik selama masa hidupnya," Sirius mengangguk.

James menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nama itu keren, tapi itu dulu, jaman Dad. Anak itu akan membenciku kalau aku sampai menamainya dengan nama itu," ujarnya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah perut Lily.

Lily tersenyum mendengar itu, "Benar, seperti si kecil Dora."

Sirius dan Remus langsung tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau Harold?" tanya Lily.

"Tidak, itu parah," komentar Sirius.

"Alastor?" tanya James.

Lily bergidik memikirkannya.

"Mooney?" usul Remus.

"TIDAK!" teriak James dan Sirius bersamaan.

"Charlie?"

"Tidak, itu anak Molly yang kedua," kata James.

Dan masih lama lagi setelah hari itu sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan nama 'Harry Potter'.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, alright. Akhirnya dapet lagi ide untuk ngelanjutin ini. Enjoy!<strong>

**Mischief Managed,**

**Raiha**


	9. Lily Selingkuh?

I am BACK! SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER, ENJOY!

Love,

Raiha

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Selingkuh?<strong>

**By: Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**I write this for my own pleasure, I take no advantage or profits out of this**

_**Complete Warning Set**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Awalnya James sangat menyukai sosok Harry yang sedang menyusu kepada Lily. Menurutnya ketenangan yang bisa didapatkan Harry ketika menyusu itu sangatlah luar biasa karena hanya Lily yang dapat melakukan hal itu. Lalu ketika Lily dapat menenangkan Harry dalam satu kalimat manis, itu juga sangat luar biasa bagi James.

James selalu senang ketika Harry terlihat begitu mencintai Lily.

Yah, itu masih awalnya.

Namun lama kelamaan, James merasa iri kepada Harry. Awalnya James tidak harus berbagi Lily, dalam hal apapun, kepada siapapun. Mungkin, yah, Remus atau Sirius, tapi mereka tidak pernah dihitung oleh James. Selama sebelas tahun James mencintai Lily, James selalu dapat mengutuk pacar-pacar Lily bersama yang lain di belakangnya. Tapi mana mungkin James menghajar anaknya sendiri?

James sedang duduk di sofa, bermain adu pandang dengan kucing yang berada di pangkuannya. Saat ini Lily sedang berada di dapur bersama Harry, dan James tidak diperbolehkan masuk karena _katanya_ Lily dan Harry ingin membuat makanan _special_ untuk Daddy _tercinta_.

Apanya tercinta, Lily saat ini seperti seolah-olah memiliki Harry sebagai suami dan bukannya James. James melipat tangannya seperti layaknya anak-anak yang ngambek kalau tidak diberi mainan atau permen favorit.

"JAMIIIEEEE!" jerit suara pria kekanakan lainnya. James langsung menoleh ke arah perapian dan melihat Sirius yang nyengir bersama Remus yang tersenyum lebar masuk ke rumahnya dengan seenak jidat.

"Biar kutebak, kalian ingin minta makan siang?" tanya James dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sekarang Lily hanya akan membagi-bagi perhatiannya dari dua manusia ke empat manusia. Terutama ada Remus. James langsung memandang Remus penuh selidik.

Remus hanya duduk di sofa di hadapan James dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Prongs?"

"Apa-apaan kau di rumahku?" tukas James kesal.

"Hei," Sirius memperingati pelan atas nada kasar James sambil ikut duduk perlahan di sofa sebelah James dengan dahi berkerut bingung

Remus mengangkat kedua alisnya, ikutan bingung dengan sikap James. "Baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu kau tebak."

Sirius langsung tampak sedikit khawatir dengan kelakuan James dan mengaku pelan, "Eh… Anu… James, kalau kau marah kepada Remus karena kau kira menghilangkan _Quaffle_-mu, er… itu aku, _bro_, bukan dia. Um, maaf."

Hening sebentar.

"Kau _apa_?" desis James tajam.

Remus langsung melempar pandangan 'Nah loh,' kepada Sirius.

"Eh? Bukan masalah itu? Lalu kau kenapa?" tanya Sirius mengalihkan pembicaraan.

James melempar _death glares _kepada Sirius dan bergumam tanpa menyadari apa yang ia katakan, "Lily selingkuh."

Sirius langsung melempar pandangan menuduh dan murka kepada Remus, yang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.

"Kau serius?" tanya Remus pelan.

"Tidak, itu aku," komentar Sirius sama pelannya.

James hanya mengangguk lemas. Ia bersender ke sofa dengan tampang seperti orang yang sudah lelah hidup.

"Kau tahu dari ma—"

"Siri! Mooey!" Suara Harry memotong ucapan Sirius. Sirius langsung memandang panik kepada sosok Lily yang sedang menggendong Harry. Senyum lebar berada di wajah Lily. Tapi setelah itu Sirius buru-buru mengambil Harry dari tangan Lily dan menyibukkan diri dengan bayi itu. Remus sendiri berusaha tidak melihat mata Lily.

"Sebentar lagi nasi-nya matang, apa yang barusan kalian bicarakan?" tanya Lily santai sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah James, sehingga sekarang James duduk terhimpit oleh Lily dan Sirius.

"Quidditch,"

"Quaffle,"

"Kau,"

Ketiga suara itu menyahut bersamaan. Lily langsung memandang mereka curiga.

Sirius langsung angkat bicara, "Er… Lily, apakah kau mengirim surat kepada siapapun akhir-akhir ini?"

Lily tampak berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin kepada Mary dan Marlene… dan Hestia, kenapa?"

Sirius menjawab dengan bodohnya, "Eh, ah, bagaimana dengan cowok?"

Lily memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Mungkin dari Alastor dan Dumbledore, kenapa? Kau menunggu perintah Orde lainnya?"

Remus melempar pandangan 'Diamlah!' kepada Sirius dan bertanya kepada Lily. "Lil, apakah kau sudah baikan dengan Sniv—er, Snape?"

Lily menyerngit dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ugh, tidak."

"Oh, begitu, um… bagaimana dengan—"

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Lily langsung tanpa banyak berbelit.

James yang masih melamun sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan meminta tolong yang dilempar oleh sang Padfoot dan Mooney.

"Yah, kau tahu, Lils, bukan masalah besar—" Sirius tersenyum meyakinkan.

"—Mungkin kami hanya berlebihan," sambung Remus sebelum Lily sempat berkata apapun. "Kau tahu, hanya saja, yah, penasaran, soalnya tadi James mengatakan sesuatu yang—"

"—Menarik," sambung Sirius lagi.

Lily menyikut James, "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Eh, ah, apa? Kau tadi bilang apa?" kata James linglung.

Lily memutar bola matanya dan mendelik kepada Sirius untuk mendapat penjelasan. Sirius menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang wajah Harry dan dia berkata, "James bilang kau selingkuh!"

Lily langsung tampak marah, "Tentu saja aku tidak _selingkuh_, James, apa maksudmu?"

James langsung sadar apa yang terjadi. Lalu ia langsung membuang muka, "Kau selalu menghabiskan waktu dengannya daripada denganku."

Remus hanya memandangi mereka dengan ngeri.

"_Dia? Siapa?_" jerit Lily.

"Oh, masa kau pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau selalu kemana-mana dengannya, tidur, mandi, main, makan, seolah-olah aku sudah tidak kelihatan lagi di rumah ini!" bantah James.

Lily tampak berang. Ia menyelipkan rambut nakalnya kembali ke belakang telinga dan mencoba untuk bersabar dan berpikir. Lily tidak ingat menghabiskan waktu dengan siapapun selain James dan Harry!

…Oh.

"Kau iri dengan Harry?" tanya Lily dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"HAH?" kata Remus dan Sirius kompak, yang mengagetkan Harry dan ia mulai menangis.

Insting pertama Lily adalah untuk menggendong Harry lagi dan menenangkannya, namun James tampak seperti ingin berkata, 'Tuh kan, dia lagi!'

Jadi Lily tersenyum dan dan tetap mengambil Harry. Ia menaruh Harry dalam pangkuan James dan mengecup James pelan. "Aku mencintaimu," gumam Lily. "Dan aku sudah mencintaimu selama empat tahun, sedangkan aku baru mencintai Harry selama beberapa bulan. Kau tidak memiliki saingan kok," katanya lagi.

James mengangguk dan memenamkan wajahnya ke bahu kecil Harry dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Sirius dan Remus yang lelah langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makan agar bisa cepat pulang.

* * *

><p>Yah... Karena akhir-akhir ini aku suka iri kalo ngeliat adek nempel-nempel terus sama Ummi, akhirnya aku tulis aja kejadian yang mirip, hahaha :D<p>

Review ya! Flame membangun juga diterima!

Kalo Mau request juga boleh :D - gak kreatif


	10. Not A Chance, Mate

**HULLO! Ah, seneng banget bisa balik setelah hibernasi sekian lama. Nyesek banget pas scroll down akun dan nyadar masih ada story yang belum complete. Tapi lupakan itu, sekarang lagi mau fokus ke Marauders Family dulu, soalnya aku sukaaaa banget bikin ffn genre Family/Humor *gakpenting***

**Enjoy ya! ^^**

**Raiha**

* * *

><p><strong>'Not A Chance, Mate'<strong>

**by Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**Harry Potter by JK Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari Minggu yang membosankan itu, Sirius yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas sofa di Ruang Tamu Godric's Hollow, mendapat sebuah pencerahan yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Raut wajah kebosanannya langsung berubah ketika sang pencerahan memenuhi otak Sirius yang sedang kosong untuk sementara waktu. Ia bangkit dari sofa dengan semangat dan melempar bantal yang dapat ia raih sekuat mungkin kepada Remus yang sedang tidur. Dengan gembira, ia mengambil bantal lain dan memukuli Remus berkali-kali dengan bantal itu untuk membangunkannya, tidak lupa dengan cengiran jahil terpeta di wajahnya.

Uh, oh. Ide buruk, Sirius.

Setelah beberapa pukulan, mata Remus langsung terbuka dan sebuah kutukan terlontar secara 'tidak sengaja', atau setidaknya begitulah kata Remus ketika Sirius berteriak kesal dari ujung Ruang Tamu.

Remus mendelik kesal untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Sirius, sebelum akhirnya ia duduk kembali di sofa dan bertanya kasar, "Ada apa?"

Sirius tidak langsung menjawab. Ia merengut terlebih dahulu kepada Remus dan mengancam untuk mengadu kepada Lily.

Remus memutar matanya dan bertanya lagi, "Ada apa?"

Sirius mencibir dulu sebelum menjawab, "Aku bosan."

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk memukuli manusia tidak bersalah agar kau dapat menghilangkan rasa bosanmu?" tanya Remus dengan wajah siap membunuh sambil mencabut tongkatnya. "Bagus, tahu tidak, tiba-tiba aku juga merasa bosan, mau menjadi boneka selama aku latihan melempar beberapa kutukan? Aku dengar itu adalah cara paling efektif kalau kau ingin—"

"_Geez_, Moony, sabar dulu!" protes Sirius kesal. Apa sakitnya _sih_ dipukul dengan sebuah bantal? "Dengar, aku mendapat ide—Dengar dulu!" paksa Sirius ketika Remus hendak menyela. "Dengar, kau ingat 'kan, kemarin, saat orang-orang Orde pergi makan malam, dan Lily menolak paprika yang ditawarkan oleh Molly untuk melindungi Prongs karena dia tidak menyukai paprika tapi hanya terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya kepada Molly?"

Remus mengangguk pelan, ia tahu Molly bisa sedikit—oke, tidak sedikit, sangat memaksa dalam hal makanan.

"Nah, kau tahu ketika Prongs melempar pandangan 'Lily sayang, kau memang sangat mengerti diriku' yang menjijikkan itu kepada Lily-_Flower_ kemarin?" tanya Sirius lagi dengan raut wajah jijik.

Dengan jujur, Remus menggeleng.

"Ayolah, nangguk saja!" paksa Sirius dengan kesal.

Remus menurutinya dan mengangguk dengan wajah geli.

Namun ekspresi Sirius tidak berubah. Ia tetap mengerut. "Tapi tidak seru kalau kau tidak ingat!" rengek Sirius kemudian.

_Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini,_ pikir Remus sambil mendesah lelah. "Sebutkan saja apa maumu, Padfoot."

Sirius mengangguk semangat, "Nah, ketika Prongs melempar pandangan menjijikkan itu, aku tahu ia melempar pandangan itu hanya karena ia merasa berterima kasih, lagipula kita semua 'kan tahu orang yang paling mengenal Prongs itu sang Pangeran Tampan—"

"—Remus Lupin? Terima kasih," sambung Remus menyeringai, yang alhasil menyebabkan ia harus menghindari satu lagi bantal sambil tertawa.

"Sirius Black!" protes Sirius sambil menekankan suaranya. "_Lanjut_, nah, aku merasa terhina kemarin ketika Prongs mengatakan itu kepada Lily—"

"Sebenarnya James tidak—"

"—jadi aku berpikir untuk mengadakan kontes dengan segmen, 'Siapa yang Lebih Mengenal James?'. Bagaimana?" tanya Sirius semangat. Ia sudah kembali ke sofa dan sedang dalam proses membujuk sang Manusia Serigala dengan _puppy dog eyes_-nya.

"Kau serius?—tidak, diam, aku tahu kau Sirius." Remus menyela perkataannya sebelum Sirius dapat menjawab.

"Aku setuju." Suara yang datang dari arah tangga itu menyebabkan Sirius dan Remus berputar di tempat duduk masing-masing. Datanglah sang Lily Potter yang tengah mengandung selama tujuh bulan dengan seringai menantang. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Sirius," kata Lily ceria.

Sirius mendengus mendengar itu. Ia membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga, "Aku sudah hidup dengannya sejak aku sebelas tahun."

"Dan aku istrinya, Siri." Lily mengecup pipi Sirius dengan riang.

Remus tersenyum melihat mereka dan mengangguk pasrah, "Oke, ayo kita panggil Prongs kemari."

"Tidak perlu, James akan turun sebentar lagi," ujar Lily. Dan betul saja, suara pintu membuka dan menutup terdengar dari atas, diikuti dengan suara hentakan kaki James yang sedang turun tangga. Lily tersenyum puas mendengar itu dan mengedip kepada Sirius. "Sepertinya kemenangan berpihak kepadaku, eh Siri?"

Sirius menggerutukan sebuah kata, "Kebetulan," sebagai balasan.

James datang persis ketika Lily sedang menertawakan Sirius. Ia duduk di sebelah Lily, mengecup kepalanya, dan bersandar santai. "Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya kepada sang istri yang sedang menusuk-nusuk pipi Sirius sambil terkikik.

Remus menjawab ketika ia melihat Lily sedang keasikan mengerjai Sirius. "Padfoot berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang lebih mengenalmu daripada dia, tapi Lily tidak berpikir demikian."

James tertawa mendengar itu. "Jadi?"

"Jadi aku dan Evans akan mengadakan kompetisi!" kata Sirius semangat sambil menepis pelan tangan Lily yang kali ini hendak mencubit pipinya.

"Hey, aku sekarang Potter, tahu," sewot Lily, masih berusaha mencubit pipi Sirius dengan raut wajah pura-pura tersinggung.

"Kau Evans ketika kau sedang menyebalkan," jawab Sirius sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seperti layaknya anak kecil, lagi-lagi menepis Lily dan gantian mencubit kedua pipi Lily.

James akhirnya menjadi korban cubitan tangan Lily sambil tertawa. Ia mengecup hidup Lily, melempar _air kiss_ kepada Sirius dan Remus (Yang dibalas oleh Sirius dengan genit), dan bertanya, "Siapa yang jadi juri?"

"Remus," jawab Lily dan Sirius serempak, lalu dilanjuti oleh Sirius, "Kasihan kalau kau jurinya, sebab kau pasti akan memihak sahabat kau sejak kelas satu di Hogwarts ini."

Lily menyenggol Sirius. "Enak saja, aku justru berbaik hati kepadamu, tahu!" sergah Lily sambil memutar matanya.

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama!" seru Remus cukup keras sebelum kedua belah pihak dapat saling melempar kutukan. Ia merasa sedikit kasihan kepada James, sebenarnya, yang memutuskan untuk duduk di antara Lily dan Sirius.

Lily dan Sirius menghentikan argumen mereka dan menghadap kepada Remus. Mereka memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam yang nyaris membuat Remus ingin ditelan saja oleh sang sofa yang sedang ia duduki. Tapi ini Lily dan Sirius yang sedang ia hadapi. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja agar sang sofa tidak jadi menelan Remus. Jadi sebelum rumah terbakar akan api semangat dari kedua Gryffindor yang sedang bersaing saat itu, Remus menanyakan pertanyaannya pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kartu Kodok apa yang paling banyak dimilki oleh James?"

Lily langsung tertawa mendengar itu dan menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. "Godric Gryffindor," jawabnya, mengingat insiden ketika ia mendapat kartu itu ketika kelas empat, dan James mengambil kartu itu darinya dalam sekejap ketika ia mengeluh mengatakan ia sudah mempunyai kartu Gryffindor.

Saat itu, ketika Dorcas Meadow bertanya apakah James belum memiliki kartunya, Peter menjawab bahwa James memang gemar mengumpulkan kartu Gryffindor dan sudah memiliki lebih dari tiga puluh, yang memang merupakan kenyataan.

Lily tersenyum bangga mengingat itu dan sudah siap mendengar pernyataan bahwa ia benar, namun Remus dan James menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah geli. Senyum Lily langsung hilang.

"Kapten Quidditch Falcon, Abraham Locke," seringai Sirius kepada Lily dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Lily tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendelik kepada Sirius dan wajah menyebalkannya.

Lily lalu bersandar dengan kesal ketika Remus mengumumkan kemenangan Sirius. Tentu saja ia tidak megerti hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Quidditch, Remus seharusnya tahu itu!

"Baik, soal kedua, apa warna kesukaan James?" tanya Remus. Terlihat jelas Remus merasa geli dan terhibur dengan kedua ekspresi berbeda teman-temannya.

Kali ini Lily menjawab dengan senyum tulus. Ia otomatis teringat dengan momen-momen ketika James masih berusaha menarik hati Lily. "Hijau," bisiknya. Mata Lily tidak fokus, ia terus menerus tersenyum ketika memori-memori tentang masa-masa Lily dan suaminya di Hogwarts dulu. Ah, kenangan indah.

Dan Sirius pun tidak memprotes sama sekali. Sebuah senyum juga menghiasi wajahnya sementara ia mengelus tangan Lily.

Lily kemudian tersadar dan ia tersenyum kepada Sirius, juga kepada James, yang lalu mengelus pelan wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Pertanyaan ketiga," kata Remus kemudian. "Kacang segala rasa yang paling James benci adalah…?"

"Paprika," jawab Sirius cepat. Ia sudah pernah melihat reaksi James dengan mata kepala sendiri. Tidak mungkin salah.

Lily hanya tertawa melihat wajah James ketika pertanyaan itu memaksanya untuk mengingat lagi memori-memori mengerikan tentang paprika.

"Oke, sapu pertama James adalah?"

"Nimbus seribu," jawab Sirius lagi. Seringai kemenangan merekah di wajahnya sementara Lily membuang muka dengan kesal.

"Benar. Berikutnya, benar atau salah, James pernah mencuri pakaian dalam Lily sebelum mereka pacaran," kata Remus dengan ekspresi jahil.

"Moony!" seru James. Wajahnya memerah malu dan matanya berusaha tidak menangkap ekspresi Lily.

Sirius tertawa keras, "Benar," ujarnya sambil terbahak melihat wajah tak percaya Lily.

"_James?_" jerit Lily keras. Wajahnya memerah antara campuran marah dan malu. "_Kapan? Yang mana?_"

"Itu tantangan dari Sirius, _dear_, sungguh!" kata James berusaha mengelak. Ia melompat dari sofa dan berusaha menghindar jauh-jauh dari tongkat Lily. Diam-diam ia mengirimi pandangan mematikan kepada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang menikmati reaksi Lily.

"Apa kebiasaan Nitwit setelah mengirim surat?" tanya Remus kemudian setelah tawanya mereda. Nitwit adalah burung hantu keluarga Potter sebelum James memiliki burung hantu sendiri.

"Meminta makan?" tanya Lily tidak yakin. Tongkatnya masih ia genggam dan James masih berdiri di belakang kulkas.

"_Nope,_" jawab Remus, lalu ia mengangguk kepada Sirius, memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab.

"Mematok orang yang dikirimi surat sampai ia menulis balasannya," gerutu Sirius. Oh, dia ingat akan berbagai luka yansg masih berbekas sampai sekarang. Burung hantu sialan.

Lalu pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun dilontarkan oleh Remus. Sirius dan Lily pun menjawab dengan antusias.

Namun kuis kecil-kecilan tersebut berakhir dengan James yang menggeret sebuah selimut dan bantal ke sofa terbesar dengan wajah kesal. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa di sebelah Sirius dan melemparnya tatapan mematikan, yang dibalss oleh tawa Sirius.

"Kau harus membiarkannya menang lain kali," gerutu James kesal.

Sirius tertwa lebih keras dan memasang seringai terbaiknya. "_Not a chance, mate_."


	11. Guh!

Guh!

By RLQ

Harry Potter is not mine, nor it will ever be mine.

.

.

.

Terkadang ada waktu dimana Lily menyesal menikahi James, seperti—

"Bagus, Harry, warnanya indah! Sini, bagaimana kalau diberi warna emas lagi di bagian hidungnya?"

—ini.

Mulut Lily hanya bisa terbuka tidak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya. Memang, Lily tadi menyuruh James untuk pergi menemani Harry bermain dengan cat _acrylic_ Muggle sementara ia membuat sarapan, tapi bukan berarti secara otomatis Lily membolehkannya untuk mengecat kucing mereka! Masa bodo dengan betapa lucunya Harry yang hanya memakai popok dan belepotan terkena cat.

"James Charlus Potter," geram Lily marah.

James berputar balik, tidak menyadari aura mengerikan dari Lily. "Oh, hei Lily, mau ikutan?" katanya girang, dengan cat berwarna Gryffindor menghiasi wajahnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan Harry digendongannya. "Lihat! Lucu sekali, bukan? Padfoot akan menyukai ini!"

James mengangkat Harry pada ketiaknya dan menunjukkan apa yang bisa ia sebut sebagai _masterpiece_ kepada Lily.

Masterpiece tersebut adalah gambar rusa dan anjing yang sedang bertengkar, namun sang rusa jelas berada di pihak yang akan menang. Lalu ada rusa kecil—Lily berasumsi itu adalah Harry—yang sedang bergelung tidur. Harap dicatat bahwa itu semua di gambar di perut mungil Harry.

Lily tidak menganggap itu lucu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan membolehkan ini?" tanya Lily tajam. "Ini sama sekali tidak mendidik, James. Bisa-bisa Harry akan megecat tembok rumah suatu hari nanti dan berpikir itu adalah hal yang normal!" bentaknya sambil membereskan kuas serta cat-cat yang berserakan di lantai.

James merengut. "Tapi Harry begitu senang, lihat dia!"

Lily mengerling kepada Harry sekilas. Ayolah, Harry selalu senang. Bayi tidak dihitung.

"Ya kan?" James berusaha membela diri.

Lily menyilangkan lengannya. "Walaupun begitu, tetap saja tidak baik! Bagaimana kalau catnya tertelan?"

"Aku tidak seceroboh itu, Lily!" James membantah kesal. "Aku juga bisa menjaga anak kita," gerutunya.

"Oke, baik, lalu apa alasanmu atas mengecat kucing _kita_?" Mata Lily menyipit bahaya.

Mata James membesar sekilas. "Oh, um, tenang saja, dia oke kok," katanya gugup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, James?"

James memeluk Harry semakin erat sebagai pelindung. Lily tidak bisa melukainya tanpa melukai Harry. Ha, rasakan Lily. "Aku berani bersumpah si kucing terlihat lebih keren dengan warna barunya, sungguh!"

"Guh!"

Lily dan James menoleh terkejut kepada Harry. Mata si kecil membulat serius sementara telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk kepada Lily layakya ingin membela James. "Guh!" pekiknya lagi.

"Iya, betul, Harry, betul," angguk James semangat. "Dengar, Lily? Harry saja tidak keberatan."

"Guh!" Harry berkata kepada James.

"Betul, Harry, guh!" James ikut berkata. "Guh!"

Harry bertepuk tangan senang, diiringi oleh tawa James. Lalu Harry menoleh kepada Lily. "Guh," katanya.

James, dengan raut wajah seriusnya yang serupa sekali dengan Harry, berkata juga padanya, "Guh."

Batin Lily mau tak mau mengibarkan bendera putih. "Guh?" katanya tak yakin.

"Guh!" tawa Harry senang, dan Lily ikut tertawa lepas bersama James.

Hari itu ketika Sirius dan Remus datang mengunjungi keluarga Potter, mereka hanya bisa berdiri tablo bak orang bego sementara sang tiga Potter tersebut menyambut mereka dengan, "Guh!" yang kompak dan tawa bahagia.

Oh, beserta dengan cat yang belepotan di wajah, tentu, kenapa tidak?

* * *

><p>Hoho, here's for you Potterheads who loves family fluff! Thanks for reading!<p>

Guh!

Love,

Raiha


End file.
